


Свинг

by flemern



Series: Ваши ставки [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flemern/pseuds/flemern





	

Непета Лейон шла с похорон детектива Заххака и тёрла кулаками сухие глаза.  
Плакать она не могла. В Непету будто вставили спусковой механизм пистолета; она вся собралась, как для прыжка. Требовалось лишь определить, в какую сторону прыгать. На кого нападать.

Дома было уютно, тепло, мягко — Непете стало противно в светлом месте, в кухне, где на полках блестели цветными боками чайнички и кружки, которые ей привозили друзья из заграничных поездок. Белый чайник с фарфоровой розой на крышке ей привёз Эквиус, из Парижа. Ручка была посажена на клей, потому что детектив сломал её, когда упаковывал хрупкий подарок в пупырчатый полиэтилен.  
Мы ведь даже не встречались, ничего такого, сказала себе Непета, укрываясь с головой пушистым пледом. Мы просто очень хорошо понимали друг друга.  
Он здорово жарил мясо на гриле, и по пятницам приглашал её на соседскую вечеринку, хотя соседями Эквиус с Непетой, строго говоря, не были.  
Непета завела будильник на мобильном, и, не удержавшись, перечитала последнее сообщение от Эквиуса. Теперь — действительно _последнее_.  
«Прекрати переживать, Непета».  
Не переживёшь, шепнул ледяной голос.  
Непета наконец разрыдалась — и очень скоро уснула.

К лейтенанту Пейшес Непету Лейон не пустили. Начальству было не до младших сотрудников, потому что убойный гудел, как разворошённый улей, в центре которого сержант Ампора, злой и голодный, как настоящая оса, с куском вегетарианского сэндвича во рту бегал от стола к столу.  
Как же он ненавидел возобновлять прекращённое следствие.  
Хуже этого был только квартальный отчёт.  
Отрезанная голова, упёртый, как вол, детектив Заххак. Ну просто Рождество.  
Сержант Ампора энергично захрустел огурцом и наконец-то дожевал проклятущий сэндвич.  
— Это нев-возможно, Лейон, — отрезал он, строго глядя на Непету поверх очков.  
— Макара не убив-вал детектив-ва Заххака, он до утра в-выгребал деньги из кассы «Маркизы». Нет, ты ничем нам не поможешь. Да, дела об убийств-вах в-вообще не тв-воя забота. В-всего хорошего.  
— Пррошу прррощения! — рыкнула Непета и, развернувшись на пятках, умчалась к себе. Когда-нибудь её возьмут в убойный отдел, и она покажет этому «адмиралу», на что способна. Может быть, даже очень скоро покажет.

— Лажа, а не свинг, — заметил кто-то.  
Гамзи Макара пожал плечами и оперся на клюшку. Он играл в гольф для удовольствия, а не для того, чтобы выяснить, кто тут, на зелёной лужайке, альфа-самец. Лажа так лажа.  
Ветер усиливался, было уже довольно поздно, и завсегдатаи гольф-клуба начинали расходиться. Девушка в синей бейсболке ободряюще улыбнулась Гамзи.  
— Ты тут работаешь? — спросил он девушку, убирая клюшки в чехол.  
Она утвердительно кивнула. Мимо Гамзи пробежал мальчишка в такой же синей бейсболке. Он нёс с собой три белых мяча и, замерев на месте, попытался жонглировать ими. Мячи попадали на траву.  
— Не-е, смотри, как надо, — мячи в руках Гамзи полетели по кругу, потом он подкинул вверх все три и два поймал сам — а третий оказался в руке у девушки в синей бейсболке.  
— У меня как раз смена заканчивается, — сказала она, протягивая мяч мальчишке. — Прроводишь?  
— Нет проблем, сестрёнка.  
Гамзи Макара засвистел какую-то песенку и вскинул на плечо сумку с клюшками. У него их было три: тоненький паттер, старая деревянная для основных ударов и стальная — для точных. Гамзи ей почти никогда не пользовался.

Она повалила Макару на землю одним ударом в челюсть, столько в этом ударе было ярости.  
— Отвечай, — зашипела она, приставив к его скуле пистолет, табельное оружие, которое у неё непременно отберут, если этот ублюдок опять выкрутится. — Эквиус ведь выследил тебя, да? И ты убил его за то, что из всех нас он оказался самым умным и самым смелым…  
Непета задыхалась, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в горло Гамзи Макаре. Она разодрала ему лицо ногтями — три полосы багровели у него на роже, на наглой, смазливой роже. Гамзи Макара пробулькал что-то невнятное, и вдруг мир перед глазами Непеты расцвёл фейерверком: противник изо всех сил дёрнулся и стукнул её головой. Фейерверк ещё не закончился, а Гамзи был уже на ногах. И лёгким движением одной из них он врезал Непете по рёбрам. Раздался неприятный хруст, Непета вскрикнула, вскинула руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом и тут же истошно заорала от боли под грудью. Пистолет выпал, Гамзи пинком отправил его в кусты.  
— Какая же ты идиотка, — спокойно произнёс Гамзи, опираясь на стальную клюшку.  
— Месть, она ни к чему не приводит, — тон у проклятого Макары был доверительный, как у какого-нибудь духовного учителя. Непета зарыдала. У неё сдали нервы, у неё оказались сломаны два ребра, а по щекам покатились горячие слёзы и заскользил холодный металл. Гамзи гладил Непету клюшкой по лицу и время от времени делал замах.  
Сердце Непеты при этом делало сальто.  
Гамзи резко выдохнул, покачнулся всем корпусом и ударил Непету в висок.

Место для нападения Непета выбрала удачное. Рядом со стройкой, ни души, фонари не горят. Инструмент кое-какой остался лежать.  
Отрывать голову долотом было очень неудобно. Гамзи мог бы так не запариваться, но эти копы совсем уже. Пусть знают своё место, испугаются как следует. Не лезут ему под ноги. Р-раз, р-раз, с чавкающим звуком долото рвало нежные мышцы. Рубашка у Гамзи была уже по локоть в крови.  
Ничего, есть запасная — и теннисные туфли взамен этих.  
Гамзи взял голову Непеты в руки. Тяжёлые от крови кудряшки налипли на лоб, глаза невидяще уставились прямо. Гамзи поцеловал голову в лоб. Расправил содранную кожу на всё ещё кровящем виске. Осторожно положил голову на землю, вытер клюшку. Переоделся. — Аминь, — зачем-то сказал Гамзи и тихо ушёл в темноту.

С утра на строительной площадке возле бизнес-центра происходило какое-то столпотворение. Растолкав испуганных рабочих и громкой нецензурной бранью напугав женщин и детей, патрульный Каркат Вантас смог сразу определить причину беспорядка. У него ведь были глаза. В луже крови, которая натекла вокруг тела безголовой девушки, пировали мясные мухи. Каркат с благодарностью вспомнил проспанный завтрак, когда его желудок стартанул к горлу. Патрульный Вантас выдернул из-за пояса рацию и тут же сунул её обратно — к нему, распространяя вокруг себя запах фиалок и тревогу, бежала лейтенант полиции Фефери Пейшес. В списке плохих рабочих дней сегодняшний определенно мог занять первое место.


End file.
